Thaller Branch of Deltaria
Overview 98 Years ago, Szoke Norbert I Von Thaller, a Half Dundorfian, Half Deltarian Noble made the decision to go into politics and founded the Blue Thallerist Alliance. During this time, Deltaria was a republic yet had only one real major party, the Deltarian Civic Forum. In the task of gaining power in Deltaria, Szoke Norbert was originally aided by Red (Socialist) Thallerists but spent the first few years on the back foot as the ruling civic forum put laws in place to limit the proposals a party could make which made it increasingly difficult for new parties to build a profile. Additionally, noble titles were banned in what many say was a direct move against the Thallerists. Eventually, the Civic Forum petered away and in 4263, Szoke Norbert was elected as Governor General of Deltaria. It was during this time that steps were made to create a monarchy and so he was made Czar in 4265. During this time, many measures were taken to liberalise the economy and increase the civil liberties of the citizens as per the classically liberal ideology of the Blue Thallerist Alliance. Szoke Norbert remained as Czar until 4279 when Deltaria became a republic once again after a severe electoral defeat against three opposition parties. After 10 years of staying out of politics and planning a comeback, the Thallerists returned under the leadership of Norbert I, Szoke Norbert's eldest son. He led a stunning electoral comeback, becoming the largest party in Deltaria and only a coalition of all the other parties prevented full Thallerist control of the Government. Norbert I was elected as President and led Deltaria to victory against the breif Jelbek Invasion. Following many years of political debates, the monarchy was restored yet again in 4309 and Norbert I was crowned was Czar with many important dignitaries coming from all over to see the event. Norbert I, Szoke Norbert and Norbert's 3 eldest sons were killed in 4332 in a bombing in the capital which led to Nikolai taking the crown. Nikolai, blamed members of the Kalopian Government for the attack and eventually invaded, seizing much of Northern Kalopia before retreating in the face of severe international opposition and diplomatic isolation. After this setback, he became increasingly authoritarian at home eventually leading to crackdowns on opposition parties and another electoral defeat in 4352. Following the defeat, Nikolai was convinced the socialists had rigged the election due to the massive change in seat numbers and attempted a coup that failed in taking complete control but managed to take control of some key regions. Augustin, the son of Nikolai's Elder Brother, split the family in two between those loyal to the Czar and those loyal to the new republic. New elections resulted in the Thallerists winning a majority in Deltaria again and peace negotiations led to a peace treaty which is in the process of being ratified. Deltaria will become a Grand Republic with a Council of 5 Thallers having significant authority. Category:Deltaria Category:Thaller